


Hot Damn

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Parental Qui-Gon, hot pants, laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Losing a bet can bring revelations, especially if it invovles a pair of red hot pair of hotpants





	1. Chapter 1

The first time he had worn a pair of hotpants was after a lost bet with Quinlan and he had been cursing the other padawan out in his head as he somehow managed to wiggle his ass into the formfitting shorts.

They were a solid metallic red pair, with golden trimming around the legs and the waist band and Obi-Wan swore that they were a size too small to really fit him but he somehow managed to get into them without oiling himself to do it, his pale legs and sparse copper hair exposed to the galaxy. And with a reluctant sigh he also abandoned his tunic to pull on the matching red tube crop top that exposed his belly and happy trail to everyone.

‘It almost makes me wish I had trimmed it or at least shaved it a bit in.’ Obi-Wan sulked as he wandered out into public for the first time in the hotpants.

That was also the time Obi-Wan discovered the power of his booty so to say as he shuffled out of the locker room to glare at Quinlan only to blink in surprise when he found the dreadlocks sporting man staring at him with his mouth wide open.

“Hot damn, I knew you’d look good Obi but kark me, you look…” Quinlan finally wheezed out and Obi-Wan blinked more as knight Billaba walked into the doorway, having been staring at Obi-Wan’s ass as she passed. “I could _eat_ you Obi-Wan, you utter snac.” He grunted finally.

Embarrassed but also strangely pleased by the reactions around him, the way other Jedi were staring at his legs or ass, Obi-Wan just huffed and cocked his hip, noting how several of the ones that were looking at him flustered or outright seemed to drool at the move. “Well this was your plan Quin, I’m only wearing in the salle however, I’m not going to get lunch wearing hotpants because one, it’s disrespectful and two, what if I spill something into my lap!” He snarked.

Someone let out a strangled moaning noise but Obi-Wan wasn’t sure who because that moment Qui-Gon, who had entered the salle with master Windu, had spotted Obi-Wan.

The master let out a strangled squeaking noise, like a rodent being stepped on before suddenly appearing Obi-Wan’s side, his over-sized robe falling around his padawan’s shoulders. “Obi-Wan! What are you wearing!?” He questioned in a choked voice, blue eyes wide as his large robe hid the his padawan from view.

Hiding a smirk, Obi-Wan lifted his hand and pointed at Quinlan, making eyes wide. “I lost a bet to Quinlan but I had no idea he’d make me wear these pants Master. I’m sorry.” He made his eyes water ever so slightly.

A choked noise escaped Qui-Gon before the coruscantian born Jedi rounded on the kiffar Jedi. “Vos!” He roared and seeing the better part of valor, Quinlan legged it with a loud cry, escaping the towering Jedi who was chasing after him.

Meanwhile Obi-Wan just watched, tucked into the over-sized robe that smelled of his master’s warm cologne and the aromatic sapir tea the man so preferred to drink, the drink long ago having dug it’s claws into the fabric.

When someone cleared their throat however, Obi-Wan remembered that his master had entered with Mace Windu and quickly bowed to the man as he peered at him with one brow raised, an amused smirk curling his thin lips. “Color me impressed padawan Kenobi, but lets hope your master doesn’t kill Vos for that little stunt.” He drawled.

Grinning slightly, Obi-Wan shrugged, hugging the fabric around him. “Eh, Vos can run pretty fast Master and master Qui-Gon only tends to chase him for about five minutes or so depending on what stunt he pulls… I’ll make it ten this time though.” He sniggered slightly, his pale legs peeking out from the robe.

He flushed darkly when he saw Windu’s eyes trail the length of his legs before the council master firmly dragged his eyes away. “Ah, good to know padawan Kenobi… but maybe you should go change in the meantime.” Windu cleared his throat.

Nodding, his face burning, Obi-Wan quickly fled back to the locker but couldn’t help the smile growing across his face because fucking hell, his booty had power apparently and while he wasn’t keeping this clearly undersized outfit, he was getting some booty shorts of his own.

You never knew when you needed an extra weapon in your arsenal.

‘Plus,’ He stopped, his grin turning wicked. ‘It will keep Quinlan on his toe and hopefully keep him from doing too many stunts and alarm master Qui-Gon enough for him to froth with nerves if I wear this.’ Obi-Wan wiggled joyfully and giggled mischievously to himself as he moved to pull his tunic and leggings out of his locker.

There was a reason he gained the nickname ‘Imp’ from his master after all.


	2. Hot damn

It had been very amusing that first time with the lost bet when Obi-Wan had wiggled himself into the too tight hotpants provided by his bastard friend only to have the prank and failed bet backfire on Quinlan in the most delightful of ways but he was actually rather grateful thinking back.

Mostly for the revelation of Qui-Gon caring but also because of the outright _weapon_ Quinlan had pretty much given him.

Because apparently Obi-Wan’s booty and legs in a pair of hotpants was enough to make even chaste monks walk into a wall as he had discovered during an undercover gig, one Qui-Gon had seemed to pray to the Force the entire time as Obi-Wan wandered around in the hotpants and tube top.

As he got older he had to replace that pair of course, growing a bit bigger in the waistline and the metallic color fading after all.

Qui-Gon had seemed so happy when Obi-Wan threw out the pair only to despair when Obi-Wan bought two pairs the next time, one in blue and one in red, looking like he wanted to throw someone, most likely Quinlan, over the council chamber balcony.

Obi-Wan only felt a tiny bit guilty over that, admiring his own ass in the fresher mirror. He had a killer bubble butt clearly and a smack made it jiggle faintly which brought a flush to his cheeks and Obi-Wan had to cover his mouth to muffle the giddy laugh that escaped him.

He put them away when he got Anakin, his focus on training the blond to the best of his capability and that did **not** include a karking pair of booty shorts… until it did unfortunately.

On one hand, it makes Obi-Wan feel empowered in a wholly different way to feel the gazes of those around him settle on him and his bubble butt and legs. On the other hand… Anakin is somewhere in the crowd, most likely up in the rafters, keeping an eye on the situation and trying to find the smugglers that the Pullantan government had begged the Senate for intervention as it involved mainly Force sensitive people who had not been given to the Jedi.

And so Obi-Wan was here, flaunting himself, flaunting his Force ability in a most unbecoming way by summoning his drink and strutting around, his hair carefully styled with actual golden cream and golden glitter on his skin to make him shine.

Red and gold all over and then pale skin and dear Force, Obi-Wan had never been so emotionally confused before between the lust spiking around him in the Force, Anakin’s incredulous state in their Force bond and his own feelings of mixed shame and empowerment.

It was a heavy cocktail of confusion sufficient to say and he’s not quite sure how he’s suppose to have this discussion with his padawan after the mission.

Somehow it gets lost in the chase after, the smugglers actually managing to knock Obi-Wan out with some kind of drug in his drink and Anakin having to chase him down to make sure Obi-Wan doesn’t end up somewhere out in the outer rims with no memory and Obi-Wan doesn’t have to explain about the hotpants.

Yet.

Anakin clearly remembers it, gets a funny look on his face sometimes that Obi-Wan pointedly ignored because it doesn’t matter and Obi-Wan is a respectable Jedi and teacher to his padawan.

Yes… right.

Also empowerment.

Ten years roll around and the war breaks out and it’s a bit of a fuzz but how the hell did Obi-Wan manage to pack his hotpants?

Staring at his only option of clothing as his leggings and tunics were ripped to shreds thanks to Asajj, Obi-Wan resigns himself to becoming a laughing stock in front of his men. ‘Hopefully Cody won’t lose too much respect for me.’ Obi-Wan thought awkwardly as he wiggled his rear into the blue hotpants with golden trimmings before making his way out.

However Obi-Wan has the oddest sense of déjà vu when he steps out because as he raises his eyes to meet Cody’s amber ones, he finds the man staring at him, his helmet dropping from what seems like nerveless fingers to the ground and a trooper that looks like Fives walking straight into Echo as the man is busy watching Obi-Wan.

“General?” Cody choked out, amber eyes wide as color rose up his cheeks. “What is… does anyone have a robe?” Cody finally got out in that strangled tone of his, addressing his men with clear intention for the robe. Obi-Wan was a bit pleased to note how the commander couldn’t look away.

Opening his mouth, Obi-Wan got cut off as Anakin yelled out and tore across the camp, the blond’s dark robe suddenly flung around him. “Obi-Wan! Hotpants!? Why!” The knight shook him by the shoulders.

‘Whelp, this feels VERY familiar yes,’ Obi-Wan mused to himself, the disappointment mingled with lust thick in the Force and Anakin wrapping around him like a damn krayt dragon, just like Qui-Gon used to. ‘Yes, very familiar.’


	3. Clone war hot damn

“Well _frip_ me,” Obi-Wan paused, smirking a bit to himself as he heard that all too familiar voice behind him before turning around to give Quinlan a faux serene look. “When I heard you were back in hot pants I thought it was a karking joke, but you’re actually wearing them.” Quinlan wandered over, his thumbs hooked into his belt as he gave the Jedi dressed in red and gold hot pants a leering look.

Humming faintly, Obi-Wan gave a small shrug. “I don’t have any other clothes, unfortunately. These are the only ones left that are mine… though your arrival does herald the coming of my bag happily, so hand it over Quin.” Obi-Wan didn’t hold out his hand, kept leaning on the table with his pale legs on display.

He smugly watched as Quinlan’s throat bobbed a bit when he glanced down. “Kark, seeing you in that get up brings memories back… sure you’re still saying no?” The kiffar grinned wryly.

Rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan chuckled while crossing his arms over his chest, ignoring the way Quinlan’s eyes fell to his stomach and the others man’s fingers twitched with want to touch the flexing muscles.

“Eh, still your loss Obes, I give a mean horizontal tango,” Quinlan winked before wiggling his hand. “I got your stuff on the ship though. Not sure what was packed though, you know those laundry droids but hopefully they got you everything you needed.”

Humming faintly, Obi-Wan straightened and then, unable to resist showing off a bit, stretched enough for his muscles to ripple.

A wave of arousal hit him in the Force and Obi-Wan’s mouth was very dry suddenly.

Force, he had forgotten how it felt to be desired.

Being around Anakin, who at first was too young and then later was very protective, Obi-Wan had put a lid on any lewd behavior, not willing to expose a young Anakin to it and later on just finding it a hassle when Anakin hovered over potential lovers.

But to feel it again, to feel desirable…

It was very flattering, having the respect of his men simultaneously as they found him attractive.

It could almost make a man conside-nope!

Nope, he was not going there.

These were his men, sleeping with any of them would be a breach of conduct and regs, despite the Jedi not really being an army and just agreeing to lead the troopers to aid the Republic.

But they still had to adhere to the rules.

Kinda?

There was a regs book of course but did those really include the Jedi despite them being Generals?

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if he was honest.

The Jedi was a self sufficient organization, they had agreed to be Generals yes but did that force them to follow the regs rule book as the other commanders and generals that weren’t Jedi?

‘Of course it does,’ Obi-Wan sighed inwardly as he followed Quinlan to the ship to get clothes. ‘The Jedi are not above the law. They never have been and we will die in this war.’ Obi-Wan looked to his friend and smiled meekly when Quinlan sent him a concerned glance.

Quin raised a hand and settled it on the back of Obi-Wan’s neck, forcing him to relax at the comforting grasp.

“…We’re going to be okay. Just take some deep breaths Obi-Wan.” He murmured quietly while leading him up the ship ramp.

Huffing slightly, Obi-Wan leaned more into the touch. “Yeah… Thanks Quinlan.” He whispered, his tone indicating for more than the comfort.

Smiling slightly, the other Jedi shrugged in a ‘course’ manner. “…My offer is still on the table though, just saying.” Quinlan said after a few minutes, provoking a laugh from Obi-Wan which had Quinlan smiling in satisfaction.

()()()

Staring at the ramp without blinking, Cody took a deep breath through his mouth.

“So we totally can’t kill General Vos right?” Helix questioned, tilting his head. “Or even stuff him in a barrel and send him outside of a waterfall just to distract him?” He tacked on after a second of the rest of the vode staring at him in surprise. “Oh come on, you were all thinking it!”

“Yeah but none of us were going to say it and you’re the _medic_.” Killer pointed out, grinning a bit.

Helix response to that was to stick out his tongue much to everyone’s amusement even as they wanted to roll General Vos out into the local river.


End file.
